marascampaignsettingfandomcom-20200213-history
Cualli
| religion = Tiamat | favored classes = Barbarian, Warrior, Priest, Sorcerer, Ranger, Mage }} The Cualli are slaves to the dark god Tiamat, living only to exact his will on the material plane. Their society is extraordinarily regimented and restricted, with the concepts of freedom and free will being completely foreign to the cualli psyche. Physical Description Cualli are tall and imposing. Their scales are usually black and dark blue, though some have dark red scales. On their heads, they have a spiked crest. Their fingers are tipped with long and sharp claws, as are their toes. They have long, spined tails, ending in a boquet of sharp spines. Most stand in a hunched posture - even so, they remain taller than most races. Society Cualli live in a caste society, with each being born into one of the four castes at birth, with little to no chance of advancement. The Tiamati, dark priests of Tiamat, are the highest and smallest caste, and their word is taken as law, second only to Tiamat's own commands. The Ehecatl are the warriors, the second-highest caste and second smallest, responsible for destroying Tiamat's enemies. Then are the Tochtli, also warriors, but with much less training than the Ehecatl. The Tochtli are basically shock troops - they go in to weaken up the enemy army for the Ehecatl, who cut down the remaining enemies with ease. The most common case of caste advancement is from Tochtli to Ehecatl - a Tochtli who survives long enough may propel his entire family into the ranks of the Ehecatl. Below them are the Itzcuintli, those deemed by Tiamat unfit to fight. They spend their lives toiling away, building Tiamat's dark cities, treated as little more than slaves - slaves eventually to be sacrificed on Tiamat's altar. Those born outside of a caste are considered Casteless - less than slaves. They are deemed unfit to even work for Tiamat's glory, and are actively hunted for sport, considered worthless as sacrifices. Relations The Cualli are universally hated by most of the civilized races - none more so than their cousins, the Mazatl. The Mazatl and Cualli fight an ancient war that has been going on since the birth of both races. Their ways are even considered barbaric by the Red Hand. The Black City, Garazahk, has been laid siege to thousands of times by various armies attempting to put an end to Tiamat's evil, though its walls have never been penetrated. Alignment and Religion All Cualli worship Tiamat, the demon prince of wind, blood, and cruelty. Most worship him out of fear more than out of reverance, but some of the Tiamati truly worship him. Tiamat's influence has twisted the minds of all Cualli, making good or neutral aligned Cualli nearly non-existant. Nearly universally, Cualli are evil, with the most common alignment being lawful evil. Ethnic Groups Though technically an ethnic offshoot of the Mazatl, they are unrecognizable as such. Tiamat's influence has twisted them into an entirely different species, unable to reproduce with their former cousins. Category:Races